


Awkward Encounters

by Kaslyna



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Based on a prompt found on tumblr, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Half UST, Pre-Season 1, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: Bennett just wants to sleep after a long day, but Melanie is in his room when he comes home-with quite the reason why.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Awkward Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes so first foray into a fandom, please be nice to me. Based on a prompt from this list that I found fun: https://amandarosewater.tumblr.com/post/183349514528/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you 
> 
> Prompt was "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"
> 
> This does not take the turn you'd expect it to with a prompt like that, but I hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless.

It had been a long day in the engine, Bennett mused as he trudged back to his room. It was Melanie’s day off, a rare occasion that Javi, Jinju, and Bennett had had to pester her into. Unfortunately it meant more work for Javi and him, but at least it meant that Melanie wouldn’t crash-he’d seen it happen, and he never wanted to see her like that again. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when he opened the door to his room and had to stop, a puzzled expression taking over his face as he processed the sight that greeted him. Melanie was in his bed, her hair wet like she’d just come out of the shower. He could tell from the bare skin of her clavicles-which weren’t covered by his thin blankets like the rest of her was-and the clothes strewn about that she was naked.

“Hi,” she broke the silence, giving an awkward little wave that made him move again, stepping inside so the door could close behind him before anyone else could chance upon whatever the hell was currently happening.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” he finally found the words to ask, confused and conflicted, in desperate need of context.

She must have sensed that he was about thirty seconds from running out of the door, falling onto her back as she sighed, scrubbing one hand over her face and pulling the blanket up further with the other as she answered, “There was an engineering emergency, a minor one really-”

“And you didn’t call me?” Bennett asked incredulously. 

She huffed, “It was my day off and I didn’t want you to know I was working. Besides, it was _minor_ , Ben. A one person job.”

“Okay,” he nodded, “So how did that lead to… this?”

She chuckled at the way he gestured towards her and continued, “Unfortunately, the minor emergency turned out to be… messier, than anticipated. I desperately needed a shower, your room was closer, and I figured you wouldn’t mind.”

“And you didn’t want us to ask questions,” he concluded with a sigh.

Melanie shrugged, “I figured I could be in and out before you came home, with an excuse for why my clothes were ruined if I ran into you on my way back to the engine. I didn’t expect it to take so long to get the crap out of my hair. Then I heard the door opening and I panicked and now I’m in your bed. Naked.”

“You’re getting my bed wet,” Bennett cringed at how inane the comment was, but there was an awkward tension filling the room now that explanations were done and they were both faced with the reality of the situation.

“Sorry,” she looked truly apologetic, and it was his turn to sigh.

“It’s fine,” he mumbled after a beat. He shuffled to his small closet and began rummaging through the equally small dresser inside.

“What are you doing?” her voice was both curious and nervous, and he could see out of the corner of his eye that she was sitting up again, the blanket still clutched tightly to her chest.

“Here,” he came to stand next to her, thrusting a shirt and a pair of clean boxers at her, “If it’s as bad as you say it is, you don’t have to get back into those clothes.”

Melanie shot him a grateful and relieved look, “Thanks. Mind if I stay? You know how rumors fly around here, I don’t want anyone to see me running back in someone else’s underwear.”

“Sure. I don't mind,” he agreed.

After a long moment Bennett went to the bathroom to get through his nightly routine and strip down to his underpants-after a moment of hesitation, in which the decision was made with the fact that it wasn’t the first time she’d seen him undressed. It wasn’t going to end that way tonight; he was too exhausted and she wasn’t as stressed as she had been that time, but it was enough of a reminder for him to not feel too awkward leaving the bathroom in just his boxers, the day’s clothes in hand.

He deposited the clothes that had to be washed into the laundry, and when he turned back to face the bed he nearly jumped. Melanie was standing close to him, dwarfed in his clothes. It was the most vulnerable he’d ever seen her-and the most beautiful. He did his best to tamp down the second thought as fast as it came.

“Thank you,” her voice was soft, an equally gentle smile on her face that caused her to glance away, hiding behind her hair at the sight of him looking at her.

“It looks good on you,” he blurted out, and blushed when she faced him again with a delighted grin.

“Maybe I’ll have to steal them,” she whispered conspiratorially, waggling her eyebrows at him as she stepped even closer.

“Mel…” he breathed, unsure if he meant to speak her name as a warning or an invitation.

Her eyes darted to his eyes, his lips, his eyes again. She searched his face for a long moment before leaning up to kiss his cheek, her lips brushing his skin so softly that it made his heart stutter, the skin near the corner of his mouth burning at the simple gesture. As she pulled away and he was able to look at her face again, Bennett realized that she had assessed the situation and realized that he was not in the mood to do anything but sleep, and he was grateful that she had refrained from attempting to start something he was too tired to finish.

“Ben… really,” she murmured, “Thank you.”

“Of course,” he breathed, “Any time.”

The look on Melanie’s face as she extended a hand for him to take was both playful and vulnerable, and as she tugged him back to his bed-which suddenly seemed too small-he was caught up in the feeling of wanting this to be their normal.

He knew, however, that now was not the time to voice that thought, and so he pushed it down in favor of teasing her about how she had ruined his bed.

Her laugh was the highlight of his night, and he was able to drift off into a rare dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it. :) I binged this show in two days and I love them. Shoutout to aflawedfashion for encouraging me to watch! 
> 
> I haven't written in months and I hope it doesn't show too much, but. I decided it might be easier to get back into writing if I started off with something lighthearted. So. *shrugs* I do have other fic ideas for them that I plan to get to at some point.


End file.
